The Five Tailed Fox
by haruekisaragi
Summary: A young girl with no clue of the spirit inside her and she and her rage to destory Uzumaki Naruto. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

The Five Tailed Fox

Kawai Shizuka, a genin from theHidden Wind Village, holds a dark secret. When she and her teammates come to the Hidden Leaf Village she meets an old friend and a old rival. Naruto x YuGiOh Crossover.

Scroll One: Prologue

12 years ago when the Nine Tailed Fox appearedin the Village Hidden among the Leaves, in the Hidden Village of the Wind a Five Tailed Fox appeared. It was in the form of a young girl with short silver hair and crimson colored eyes. This young vixen caused so much destruction that a young Hokage gave her life to save the village. The fox spirit was sealed inside a young girl and the young girl grew up never knowing...

6 years later-

A young six year old girl ran down the dirt lane to her house. Her short red hair blew in her face but she just igorned it simply. She stopped when she heard a baby's cry. Turning to her left she saw a baby in a white blanket. She thought it was strange for a baby to be all the way out in the forest.

She walked up to it and uncovered the blanket, a look of shock on her face. It was a baby boy, with silver fox ears and aqua blue hair. He had a small fang. '_Poor little thing. What's a hanyou like him doing out here?_' she thought. She took the baby fox-boy and took him to her house and she smiled. At first her mother and brother thought she was crazy bringing a fox demon child into their house but the girl told them she didn't care and she wanted the little fox boy for her little brother. So the girl and the little fox boy had a very close relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Meeting each other.

Naruto sighed as he and Sasuke, along with Kiba and Lee walked down the lane. "Hey Naruto why the long face? Hinata not talking to you?" Kiba asked. "No, it's not that...it's just I don't know that to get her for her birthday." the blonde said. Kiba sighed. "Why don't get her some flowers?" a girl voice said. Naruto jumped and turned to see Ino and Tenten, Tenten was the who suggested the flower idea. "You know that's a good idea Tenten, Hinata loves flowers." Naruto said. "No problem." Tenten said.

Suddenly a shuriken came out of nowhere and cut Naruto's cheek. "Hey you little shit!" he shouted. He suddenly blushed. A girl ran up to him, bowing for forgiveness. "Sorry. I was teaching my little brother how to use shuriken and aimed the wrong way." she said. She had long red hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a red yukata with yellow daisies on it. "By the way I'm Kawai Shizuka." she said. "Oh, nice to see you I'm Uzumaki Naruto." the blonde boy said.

"Nee-san!" a boy called. He had aqua hair and innocent blue eyes along with fox ears in his head. Ino took hold of one of his ears. "Are these real?" she asked nudging it a little. Ino then began to scratch the boy's ears causing him to purr. He took hold of Ino's hand and bit it gently so not to hurt her. "That means he likes you." Shizuka said showing Ino the same thing on her hand. Two fang marks on her wrist. "Very trickily a kitsune can be but not Noa. He's very quiet about his demonic powers." Shizuka said.

Ino giggled and continued to scratch his ears until he halfway shut his eyes and blushed then leaned in against Ino's chest. "Noa!" a male voice said hitting the boy in the head. Noa began to whimper. "Onii-chan!" Shizuka said. "Sorry but he had to learn not to act like that when he starts ninja school." Jounouchi said. "Onii-chan who said he was ready?"

"I did." her brother said. "Noa's not ready he's still learning!" Shizuka said. "Ano, Jounouchi-kun, Shizuka-chan." came a timid voice. A rose pink blush colored Shizuka's cheeks. "Oi, Bakura what took you so long?" Jonouchi said. Shizuka turned her back not wanting to look at the older boy approaching. He had long snowy white hair and innocent chocolate brown eyes. His skin was pale and he wore a outfit similar to Jonouchi's. (Jonouchi was wearing a blue school-like boys uniform) only his was black. "Sorry but Amane was looking for Noa." he said then looked at his little sister who was death-glaring Ino. Like Ryou she has snowy white hair, pale skin but forest green eyes and a pink yukata. Amane also had a crush, every big and creepy, (For those who have seen Tokyo Mew Mew, think of how Minto looked when she started talking about Zakuro) on Noa and was very protective of him and always glomping him like now. She had her arms around Noa's left arm while giving Ino a 'back off he's mine' look.

Ino smiled and saw Shizuka staring at the ground, her face red. Ryou looked at Shizuka, her green eyes met his brown ones. Her blush grew deeper and darker as she just looked at him, she thought he was an angel of course Shizuka was too shy to tell him that. She looked away from his graze and began to play with her hair. Naruto noticed that she was acting like Hinata, both were shy and timid that was for sure.

"Uzumaki-kun, who are your friends?" Shizuka asked. "Oh yeah. This is Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Ino and Sasuke" he said pointing to everyone of his friends. Shizuka smiled when felt something burning inside her chest. It hurt really bad. She shook off whatever it was and smiled. "Hello everyone, I'm Shizuka and this is my older brother Katsuya Jounouchi. My adopted brother Noa, Bakura Ryou and his little sister Bakura Amane." she said. Shizuka smiled then bowed. Noa smiled then caught view of something in the flower shop. He ran inside and bought the item he wanted. It was a bundle of white lilies. "Nee-san." he said then gave her some of them, he then gave some to Tenten, to Ino and to Amane. He gave the rest to Naruto. "I heard your conversation and I think lilies are perfect for your girlfriend." he said. He then bowed. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping." he said. Naruto smiled and patted his head. "No problem kid." he said.

"Hey Shizuka-chan what brings you to Konoha Village?" Ino asked at they walked. "I just moved here, Noa was getting into fights with bullies so we moved."

"Where are Noa's parents? You did say he was adopted." Tenten asked. "I found Noa one day, in the bushes. He had been abandoned. Sure he was a demon but I treated him like he was a human and I still do and as a demon as well. He is a hanyou after all." Shizuka said. Ino decided to change the subject. "So, Shizuka-chan what's with you and the albino boy? Are you two in love with each other?"

Shizuka blushed while playing with her fingers. "Well, no not really, I just admire him for his courage." she said in a low timid voice. _But I do start to feel clumsy around him and my heart starts to pound not to mention, that voice..._

_"You're in love with him, Mistress."_ the voice would said. Shizuka looked at Ryou, he was cute really cute. She had a crush on him but was too scared to tell him. Ryou looked at the red haired girl as she played with her fingers while talking to Ino and Tenten, he smiled and blushed as well. He was very fond of Shizuka, when she was scared she'd admit it and she was always there helping out Amane or Noa. Ryou suddenly saw the shuriken on the ground. "Shizuka-chan."

"Yes?"

Ryou aimed at a tree and closed his eyes then threw it. It hit perfectly. "Amazing." Shizuka quietly and in shock as well. "Ryou-san you're amazing." Noa said. "Arigatou. Shizuka-chan you were trying to teach Noa how to use Shuriken right?"

"Yes. I'm not every good though." she said while turning away from him. She felt her heart pound against her chest. Sasuke started walking away. "Hey Sasuke where are you goin?" Kiba asked. "I'm just going for a walk." he said then left.

Amane looked at Shizuka as a cold glare suddenly appeared in her green eyes. "Shizuka-san?"

Shizuka's glare disappeared. "Yes?"

"Um...could I...talk to you?"

"Sure." Shizuka said then walked over to her. "What is it?"

"Not here...over by the tree." Amane said. "Sure." Amane said then walked with Shizuka towards the tree and took a deep breathe. "What is Amane-chan?" Shizuka asked. "I wanted to know if I would date Noa-kun!? Please I love him! I really love him!"

Shizuka's look turned cold. "Amane do you know if he loves you?"

Amane looked at her. "Huh? Shizuka-san?" she said then frowned. "I'll make him love me! I will! If it's to make him love me then I'll do anything! I'll seduce him if I have to!"

Shizuka patted Amane's white locks. "Amane listen. Don't need up like me. Trust me...trying to get a boy to love isn't the way to go. Be honest. Tell Noa how you feel. Don't force yourself on him. Trust me if you make his wrong then you'll know why they say love hurts." Shizuka said then walked back towards the group.

_'Really know the meaning of love hurts? What do you mean? Shizuka-san?'_ Amane thought. "Something's not right about Shizuka-san and I'm gonna find out that it is."

Preview:

_"Nee-san wait up!" Noa shouted running after Shizuka. When he touched her, she turned into bubbles. "Nee-san?"_

_"Noa's not feeling like himself. Maybe it's got something to do with the fact has no idea who is parents are." Jonouchi said. _

_"Onii-chan! Noa's gone!" Shizuka shouted. "What?"_

_"I'll find my parents. I wanna be with them." Noa said. "Mother. Father. I will find you."_

Chapter3: Follow your Dreams. Noa's Brave Quest!


End file.
